The Right Way Is Not The Best Way
by CeianaNekoDemonVampire
Summary: Sometimes we have to learn the right way isn't always the best way to go in life .
1. The Begining

**Oh Yes Ikuto..You're the man..**

**Ceiana: Here is that Amuto I was convinced to make. *Looks at Ikuto and glares***

**Ikuto: You weren't convinced you are doing it on you free will.**

**Ceiana: Go read chapter two of !Surprise! It's a Kukamu rated T story **

**Ikuto: Okay shut up and get on with this!**

**Amu: So demanding Ikuto!**

**XxStartxX**

"Yeah right Ikuto, how are you boss?" Amu said almost laughing at him. "I'm boss because I'm sexier than anyone else here." He said putting out his hand offering a dance to Amu. Amu took it and he led her to the dance floor. They slow danced until Amu brought up a question. "Hey Ikuto can we make a bet?" Amu asked. "What bet?" He said. "A bet to see how long we can stand each other." She said. "Nope your parents wouldn't allow it." He said taking her to the bar. "Ikuto I'm sixteen I should be able to make my own decisions but no my stupid parents are like 'we are high class millionaires and we as millionaires can keep control of our offspring until there eighteen." Amu said getting upset. "Is that what they really say to you?" Ikuto asked taking a sip of his Martini. "Hey your only twenty you can't drink!" Amu yelled taking the drink. "Yes I can, give back shorty!" Ikuto said grabbing the glass from ! Amu's parents yelled. "I have to go Ikuto bye." Amu said getting off the stool. Ikuto took her arm and kissed her. "HEY THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU ASS HOLE!" Amu yelled. "Bye A-mu Chan." Ikuto said as Amu was dragged away by her dad.

Ikuto went home with his dad and went straight to bed. When he woke in the morning with something sticky all over his sheets you can guess what type of dream he had. "IKUTO!" Utau screeched and jumped onto his bed. "WHY IS YOU BED WET! Eww Ikuto what the hell?" Utau screamed jumping off his bed. "Oh me and Amu had a little fun last night." Ikuto said and pulled out a purple bra. "Ikuto how did you get my bra?" Amu yelled and tried to steal it back. "Nope Amu this is mine now." He said throwing it into a box then hiding the box in his closet somewhere. "Ikuto! What the hell are you some pervert I swear I'm going to kick your ass!" Utau screamed and ran downstairs. 'Where did you come from Amu?" Ikuto asked. "Well my family is here for the picnic our family's planned together." Amu said and noticed the wet sheets. She yanked them off and threw them into his laundry basket, got him new ones then put them on. 'Change." She growled and walked out of his room. "Fine." He said and got ready.

"Hey Amu would you pass me the jam, Dear?" Ikuto's mother asked. "Sure." She said smiling and then looked to Ikuto then looked back. "Hey mom we should make a bet with the Hinamori's." "What bet do you propose?" Ikuto's mom asked. "That me and Amu are stuck in out mansion for three months and we have to stand each other and we have to stay innocent." Ikuto said smirking. "NO! Not my daughter!" Amu's dad cried. "Challenge accepted." Midori said and her and Ikuto's mom shook hands. "It starts in two days." They said and finished up lunch.

**Ceiana: Ugh this chapter is so short!**

**Ikuto: Yeah!**

**Ceiana: I think there's a story with a similar plot but I do not intend to steal anything from it and it was simply by coincidence! And honestly it will turn out way different then the other story! Bye.**


	2. Trouble Begins

**Amuto..Almost**

**Ceiana: Ugh I'm so f***in bored and I'm just saying: In two days I will be leaving to visit Japan and go to some Anime conventions.**

**Ikuto: Take me please!**

**Ceiana: No I will take Kukai!**

**Kukai: Yesh! I mean hell no..**

**Amu: Wow Ceiana doesn't own Shugo Chara! Nor does she make profit off of writing stories for it.**

**XxStartxX**

Amu arrived at the "Mansion" and then looked around. "This place is in the middle of nowhere! What the hell!" Amu shouted stomping her foot. "Well it's called a deserted desert for a reason, And I would not consider that a mansion." Ikuto said walking up to her. He took her bags and led her into the two story house. Amu looked around and noticed that the house was roomy. She also noticed that everything was either blue, black, or white; which meant Ikuto had spent some time here. "Here princess your rooms at the end of the hall up stairs." Up Amu walked and when she reached the hallway end she noted that this room was the only room with a orangish-pink door. '_Maybe Utau's?'_ She wondered walking in. The room was the same color as the door and all there was a bed, desk, and a closet. She looked behind the sliding closet doors and there was no clothes so she hung her clothes. Looking around the room once more she saw a big glass "window" on one was which led to what looked like a balcony. "Why on earth would you have a balcony outside a window." She said and walked over to the "window". She saw a handle and immediately felt stupid. She slid the door open and walked out onto the balcony. She looked in the back yard and was amazed. The back yard had a big pool and benches and a grassy area and next to that was a little shack. She snickered. "Great, a place to throw Ikuto when he's being annoying." She smiled triumphidly(?).

Amu went back into the bedroom shutting the door and walked down stairs. "Ikuto!" She whined. "Yes!" He mocked. "I'm hungry!" She replied. She walked into the living room where Ikuto was on his laptop. "What do you want princess?" He said and she blushed. " A-an omelet." She stuttered. Turning around she heard him get up and go into the kitchen. She turned around again and looked at the laptop. She went over and checked it out. It wasn't anything fancy and expensive. It was simple. But when she looked on it she wasn't surprised. She found on the screen a porn website with two girls naked. She turned away from the screen and sat down on a rocking hair in the corner of the room. "AMU! Your omelet is ready!" Ikuto shouted from the kitchen area and Amu walked to the dining room. Ikuto was seated at the end of the table with an omelet in front of him. "Hey where's my omelet?" Amu asked and looked around. "Right here." Ikuto said seductively and pointed to the omelet in front of him. "I'll feed you." He said and patted his lap for her to sit on it. "No." Amu said blushing. Ikuto got up and walked to Amu picking her up then bringing her to the chair. He sat down and placed her on his lap. He then cut some of the omelet and putting it to her mouth. "Open."He said and she just shook her head 'no'. He then put it in his mouth and kissed her then prying open her mouth he gave it to her with his tongue. He then stopped kissing her to allow her to chew.

**~~~~~~~7 hours later (:~~~~~~~**

Amu and Ikuto sat on the little blue and white couch infront of the hanging flat screen. They stared at the blank screen without a sound. "It's almost Christmas." Ikuto said breaking the silence and looked at Amu. "Yeah in three weeks." She said looking back at him. They stared at each other gradually getting closer. Right when they were about to kiss Amu's phone rang making Amu jump up and Ikuto falling over on the couch. Amu picked up the phone.

'_Amu we have big trouble…'_

**Ceiana:HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ikuto:GUAAAHHHH REALLY?**

**Amu: Yay!**

**Ikuto: Shut up!**

**Ceiana: Ahaha, Ikuto I looove you (:**

**Ikuto: No. ):**


End file.
